Television
Description The television is located in the players room, and filters through a series of announcements during the day. It is also responsible for the nighttime and beginning of day videos. Dr. Habit makes all of the content seen on the television. Videos Daily PSA Day 1/Introduction: Title card: WELCOM "2" THE HABITAT "FOR ALL YOU'RE HAPPINESS NEED'S (Standard background) Dr. Habit: OH WELL HELLO! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE! I'M DOCTOR HABIT, AND I SEE YOU'RE HERE TO JOIN HABITAT (Flower background- Possibly purple coneflower) Dr. Habit: THE HABITAT IS A WONDERFUL OH SO BEAUTIFUL PLACE, WHERE YOU GO WHEN THE BIG BAD FROWNS... HAVE TAKEN OVER YOUR LIFE! GORGEOUS MOUNTAIN AIR FILLS YOUR LUNGS, AND FORCES A BIG SMILE OUTTA YOU! (Standard background) Dr. Habit: STILL CONFUZED?? HERE R 3 NEAT FACTZ ABOUT HOW IT WORKS AROUND HERE!! (Animation aside) Dr. Habit: 1 COME'CUZ "YOUR" SAD... 2 ...HOLD UR FROWNS TIGHT...UNTIL IT'S TIME.. 3 TIME FOR "WHAT" U ASK??? ...THE BIG EVENT! ...THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF SMILES TO GO AROUND... (Standard background) Dr. Habit: DOESN'T EVERYONE DESERVE TO SMILE, PALLY PAL? YOU AGREE! I KNOW YOU AGREE!!! TOGETHER, WE WILL MAKE THE WOLD A HAPPIER PLACE 2 B. I'LL BE HERE TO GUIDE YOUR THROUGH UR FIRST DAY!! SO, RISE AND SHINE BUSTER! AND REMEMBER... SOMEDAY, YOU'LL ALL SMILE FOR ME. : - ) Day 2: TBU Day 3: (Flower background) Dr. Habit: TIP: R U FEELING BAD? TAKE THOSE FEELINGS!! GRIP THEMME! PACKAGE THEM UP INTO A LITTLE BOX! WRAP IT UP LIKE A CUUUTE TINY PRESENT!! WITH A "RED" BOW!! AND THEN SHOVE IT IN YOUR BASEMENT WHERE IT WILL DEFINITELY NEVER EVER COME OUT. TICK TOCK TICK : - ) When Ronbo's Carnival is unlocked: (Standard background) Dr. Habit: HEY THERE, "YOUR" LOOKING CHEERIER BY-THE-DAY! FROM MY WINDOW, I CAN SEE NEW SMILES POPPING UP EACH MORNING! BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO WORK AROUND HERE! (Visual + audio static as the puppet menacingly creeps closer) Dr. Habit: FLOWER KID. (Puppet backs up and everything's normal) Dr. Habit: YOU SILLY HABITICIANS ARE BEING 2 HASTY! WHAT'S THE RUSH HUH? WAIT UR TU-U-URN FOR THOSE PEARLY WHITES TO GROW NATURALLY. YOU CAN'T'T FORCE HABBY-NESS! WHY? (The puppet comes closer again, moving with each word) Dr. Habit: BECAUSE. I. SAID. SO. (Animation for Ronbo's re-opening) Dr. Habit: ...IN OTHER NEWS.. RONBO'S CARNIVAL HAS HAD A SURPRISE RE-OPENING! ...DESPITE MY INSTRUCTIONS... ... IT'S A GREAT PLACE TO SIT AND DWELL ON THE PAST! ALL YOUR TOUGH MEMORIES ARE FAIR-AND-TRUE-AND-IMPORTANT. (Standard background) Dr. Habit: IF YOU EVER FEEL OVERCOME BY A SUDDEN FEELING OF JOY... STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING. WE DON'T WANNA RUSH THE HEALING PROCESS. ; - ) WHEN THE TIME COMES, YOU'LL SMILE. AND YOU'LL DO IT FOR ME. For Insomniacs and Bad Children First time: title card. (Background is a stairwell, which fades into darkness) Dr.Habit: YOU'RE UP PAST CURFEW, AREN'T YOU, LITTLE HABITICIAN. MAY-BE YOU NEED A LITTLE BED-TIME-STORY. LOOK DOWN THERE. CAN YOU SEE THAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS? I KNOW WHAT THAT IS. :-) KEEP LOOKING AND YOU'LL SEE IT. I'M IN CONTROL HERE DON'T FORGET IT. Announcements With a glance at the TV, you can be reminded of the important things to know about the habitat! Day 1: Filler Day 2: Day 3: ... Final Day: The background image is a purple toned photo of what appears to be two trees, with the camera aimed at the sky. :: "U CAN ALWAYS STOP TO SNIFF THE FLOWERS. BUT DON'T STOP THERE. DEVOUR THEM. :-) HIDEOUSE. HIDEOUSE FLOWERS ! ! ! NAIVE AND SMALL-MINDED. NEVER TRUST A FLORIST WHEN SHE SAY'S THAT TH ROSES ARE FREE" Habitacians Many of the people within the Habitat remark on the information shown on the television. Nat Vancey Filler Wallus Breadbear Filler